


Star

by Bloody_Raven232



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Raven232/pseuds/Bloody_Raven232
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an interview with a student at Hogwarts a brief mention of a mugleborn student who got a lot of mail started a small look into said mugleborns. What Rita could was far more than she was looking for.</p><p>Raven Winterborne was a mugleborn star, his family said to be both blessed and cursed. For most of his life he has struggled and fought. The magical world has discovered his talents, now he'll use them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered what would happen if a child star entered the magical world and from that wonder this was born. Any a dive is welcome as are ideas for what could happen next. If any ideas are better than my own I'll do what I can do to include them.

It started as a murmur.  A whispered comment. The students scanned their eyes over the Griffindore table, looking for the subject of the article that had captured all of their minds.

 

**A Child Star**

 

The headline alone was enough to capture their attention. Intrigued by what it promised they read on. 

 

_In a recent interview with an unnamed student at Hogwarts, I asked about Harry Potter and how he seamed to be adapting to magical society. The student said, "He seems to be adapting fine. He has no problems that I can see. However he doesn't seem to be getting any of his fan mail. The only person who dose get a lot of mail is Raven, a mugleborn boy in the same year as him. In fact..." I gestured for the student to go on, "Some of the other mugleborns look at him like they recognise him." Shortly after this comment the interview ended._

_I have to admit, I was curious, so I went out into the mugle world and, looked him up. I was stunned by what I found. The eleven year old child was famous. The child, a boy by the name of Raven Winterborne, was a singer and had been for about four years. After discovering this, I looked for more information. I found an comment from a few years ago. I have printed this comment in its entirety below._

_"Not many people know that I was a friend of the family long before the children were born. I was the one that introduced their parents, Mirabella and Dominic . I remember when the eldest were born, twins. Hawk, the firstborn by three minutes was near identical to the second, Robin. Their hair was black as night, all of their hair was, and even as babes you could tell that they would grow up to be beautiful and break hearts. Their eyes though were different, mirror images of each other. Hawk's left eye was blue and his right green, Robin's eyes were the other way around._

_"When they were four Raven was born, he looked exactly the same, his eyes however were violet. Mirabella wanted to name all of her children after birds. What not many people know is that Raven had a twin that died shortly after birth. there was a complication and the babe, a girl died. Afterwards the doctors told them that if she became pregnant again and had the child it could kill her._

_"It was a year after Raven's birth that the twins were diagnosed with sever autism. It meant that their brains worked differently to everybody else's. They would have moments where their brains would just shut down, or it would essentially rebel against them and they would have a sort of fit. The only one who could pull them out of it was Raven._

_"Then a month before Raven's fifth birthday, Mirabella became pregnant again. She refused to have an abortion and she died in childbirth. Her children, three boys lived. I remember that Raven named them. Dominic was too distraught. Raven walked up to them, it was odd, he walked up to the first, who had blue eyes, and said 'Saint Michael, the defender of innocents.' He then went up to the second, who had green eyes, and said 'Saint Gabriel, the healer of all' Then he walked up to the final babe, he had brown eyes, and said 'Saint Raphael, the warrior of God'._

_"He left the room then looking for Dominic. Five minutes later we heard him screaming. Unable to live without his wife, Dominic had hung himself, and Raven had found him. After the triplets were able to leave the hospital, all six went to an orphanage. it was about a month after that that I applied for a job at the orphanage to look after them. I would have adopted them but I couldn't afford it. Over the years a few people thought about adopting one of them but Raven always asked it they were willing to adopt all of them, when they said no theirs eyes would just slip over the six of them. It was as if God wanted the six of them to stay together._

_"The triplets were also diagnosed with autism. The five of them would go into fits, only Raven was able to calm the down. Afterwards he would hold them and sing to them. The fits would tire them out and leave Raven bloodied. But all five of them are protective of Raven, if any hurt him, not even God himself could save them from their wrath. And in his own way Raven protects them. I know for a fact that every penny he earn is spent on his brother or saved up for their future._

_"At the moment Raven is at a boarding school in an undisclosed location. All mail is read by myself or his elder brothers and is then forwarded on_ _wards. Requests for concerts are remove and dealt with by us as well as any threatening letters, death threats and disturbing letters. And what I mean by disturbing letters, is letter sent by adults who forget that he is eleven years old. Raven would like however to thank every body for their thought full letters, several children have sent him things like homemade bracelets and things like that and Raven would like to express his delight at them"_

Below the interview was a picture of six children. in the middle was a small boy with violet eyes, he was looking upward and smiling at the bigger boys sat behind him. The boy on the left had blue left eye and a green right eye, the boy on the right's eyes were the other way around. In each of their arms the held a small child. All of the children had long black hair and p[ale skin, all six were beautiful. The caption underneath read:

_Left Hawk (11), in his arms Michael (2). Middle Raven (7), in his arms Gabriel (2). Right Robin (11), in his arms Raphael (2)._


End file.
